poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle at Planet Z
This is how Battle on Planet Z goes in The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins. cut back to Planet Z Woody: Okay, Buzz. I'll bite. What are we doing on this spacerock? Buzz Lightyear: I told you my movie counterpart that I get this team back in shape again. Gluto: So no one's ever infiltrated Planet Z before? Buzz Lightyear: Not according to what my movie counterpart told me. Tori Hanson: Oh, boy. Mr Potato Head: Hey, Warp went AWOL, Buzz. And this Agent Z guy was the only guy to pick up the slack. Zurg never took a break. Your movie counterpart did. Zeltrax: Listen, a spacecraft this small cannot be detected. Buzz Lightyear: Zeltrax, we know. Elgar: I sure it won't be. Right? Rex: Hey, you three are smart. Why don't we have ships like these? Slinky: Honestly, Rex. I don't think they'd even trust you with a driver's license. Hamm: Yeah. Besides, have you seen the way this guy behaves? sees the Seeker Drones Badonna: Get down! Rygog: The Seeker Drones are on patrol! hide just as one of the drones passes accidentally sits on a button Buzz Lightyear: Jinxer! Jinxer: Oh, I sat on a button! sees which button Jinxer sat on XR: "Emergency water landing." Norg: See? That's not bad. Diabolico: Not if we were over water! crystalic fusion core deactivates as beeping is heard the Alpha One jumps two times until it crashes Buzz Lightyear: Is everyone okay? Woody: Yeah. We're fine, Buzz. Octoroo: Oooh-Ah-Oooh! Let's roll! above, the Hornets are marching as they notice something Hornet 1: Look! Hornets see the Alpha One in blue rags Hornet 2: It's just a weather balloon. Hornets move on checks the Alpha One Buzz Lightyear: How is the ship? Octoroo: It's A-okay. But, ooh-ah-ooh, it asks that if we not do that again. makes a suggestion Mac Grimborn: You all take the ship, find the planets that Zurg and Mesogog haven't hit yet, then supervise an immediate evacuation. Buzz Lightyear: Right you are, Mac. Alright, everyone. Operation: Rescue My Movie Counterpart is a go! Porto: But what about Mesogog and Zurg? Buzz Lightyear: Some of us will handle that. Mac Grimborn: No. They're ''my ''problem. Buzz Lightyear: Mac, are you crazy? Mac Grimborn: Buzz, there's only one way for me to finish this mission: Alone. Buzz Lightyear: You don't know them like my movie counterpart does. They'll kill you. Mac Grimborn: You need to trust me. I know Mesogog when I was a Dino Ranger. Buzz Lightyear: But... Mac Grimborn: Trust me. Please. trusts Mac as he motions the others to do the same thing Woody: We trust you. begins his mission as we cut with Zurg and Mesogog Evil Emperor Zurg: Lord Mesogog, the invasion forces are ready. Mesogog: Excellent. Now that Serrator has cursed the Alicorn Princesses, this should be easy. a blast is heard Knock Out: What was that? reveals to be Mac Mac Grimborn: Miss me, Mesogog? growls Mesogog: Why did I ever think to keep his nose out of this? appears Splitface: Serrator sent me to stop you, Black Ranger. morphs into the Dino Thunder Black Ranger Mac Grimborn: Dino Thunder Black Ranger! Brachio Power! Mac battles Splitface hear Master Xandred screams as we cut to his ship Xandred is angered to learn that Mac is on Planet Z gets ready to hunt him down Thomas: Can Mac really defeat Zurg and Mesogog? nods his head Zeltrax: It is the only way the Alicorn Princesses can be free of their terrible curse. cut back to the fight Mac Grimborn: Serrator's curse on the Alicorn Princesses will be broken once Serrator's gone! sky begins to darken like an eclipse hear the voice of Master Xandred Master Xandred: Days shall become night as I escape the Cursed Realm to face my enemy!